


Xander

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e22 Grave, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander had died, instead of Tara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Regret"

_Xander, her Xander, was gone._

Tara tried to stop her, and she tossed her aside as easily as she had Buffy. They had killed her Xander, and the only thing that could stop her from tearing this puny world apart would be an actual act of god.

Not that she believed in god anymore, or anything like a higher power. If there was a higher power at work, then they should have saved Xander, and that was all there was to it.

He had been her protector, her champion, her confidant, and her beloved since they were born, and nothing mattered to her more. Without a single regret, Willow raised the old church, and tears streamed down her cheeks as the world exploded around her.

_She would be with him soon.  
_


End file.
